Riot
IIRiotII '('Riot in-game) is a very popular and extremely skilled Peruvian Geometry Dash player. He has completed many demon levels,some of the most notably Deadly ClubStep, Cataclysm, Ice Carbon Diablo X, and Necropolis. However, he isn't skilled to create levels; in fact his own levels are simply challenges that haven't received a star rating. However, he has one serious level named Sparks which was his old level created in the old 1.6 days. On 12 August 2015 he verified the demon Bloodbath, considered to be one of the hardest recognized possible user levels in game. Riot stated that he would leave on September the 12 due to hackers, but returned shortly after. A few months later, in December, he said that he would play less Geometry Dash, a video that caused people to think Riot was quitting forever. However, he uploaded a video of him practicing The Hell Factory, and stated that he did not quit, that he simply was playing less at the time because he didn't feel like playing. He has since made a brief return by uploading a video of Rearmed. More recently. he has started and trying to verify a megacollab called "Yatagarasu", set to be the second hardest possible level in the game. He is also trying to reverify Sonic Wave after Viprin redecorated the whole level. The level was also renamed "Sonic Wave Infinity" for those who watched Riot's streams. On May 22, 2016, he has verified the notorious level, called Red World Rebirth which is a significantly buffed and redecorated version of the level, Red World by SaRy. Levels * Demon Levels ** Bloodbath (megacollab with 10 creators): Considered to be as the most hardest custom demon level in Geometry Dash, which stopped debates whether Cataclysm or Ice Carbon Diablo X is the hardest, Riot's first featured level which took him almost 22,000+ attempts to verify. ** Red World Rebirth: a slightly buffed and redecorated version of the notorious Red World by SaRy and Neptune, the level was designed by Viprin, Hinds, and Findexi. And was verified by Riot. His second featured level to date. * Unrated Levels ** GS One Space Fly v2 ** Sparks: Riot's own serious 1.6 level, uses the song Cycles by DJVI, was later removed then reuploaded. ** Retention 144hz Ver: A simply copy of Retention by WOOGI, was made for 144hz monitor users due to bugs. * Deleted Levels ** Riot Madness: The level in the Riot Level Series, his first level ever created. (Note that the level got deleted) ** Riot on Track: The second level in the Riot Level Series, got deleted as well after some time. ** Riotgeist: The third level in the Riot Level Series, an another deleted level of his own. ** Quantum Processing (possibly removed): an extremely buffed version of Blast Processing. Gameplay here Trivia *On 12 September 2015, Riot said that he would leave the community due to the problems with hackers in the game. He returned on 19 September 2015, although saying he definitely will not be playing as much as he used to, mainly because of school and reoccurring finger pains. *He very often streams his gameplay. *Riot was the first player to complete Ice Carbon Diablo X. *He is often considered to be one of the best players. *His nickname is Rito due to a spelling mistake. *Players have been arguing whether Riot or Cyclic is better for a long time. The debate was settled when it was confirmed that The Hell Zone and Sonic Wave were hacked. *Riot is the only player to have beat Cataclysm three times. Twice old, once new.(He verified Cataclysm with coins update, the new one). Brandon Larkin has technically beaten Cataclysm six times, but the third, fourth, fifth and sixth times he was completing remakes of Cataclysm, such as BrandonClysm and SatchoClysm. He has confirmed to have beaten Cataclysm a total of eight times, just without recording two of them. *Riot eventually had to switch to using his middle finger to play Geometry Dash because the pain in his index finger was too severe for him to play any longer with it (because of Bloodbath). Some speculate Riot has something called carpal tunnel syndrome or RSI(Repeated Stress Injuries) in his index finger, but he has never disclosed what the problem actually is. *Riot was the very first player to beat Bloodbath. *Riot does not seem to believe that Cyclic hacked all his levels. *On March 11 2016, there is a trend named 'My Part in Yatagarasu' when Jeyzor uploaded a video of an upcoming mega collaboration, then on March 14, Riot uploaded his part. Later, Water and uploaded a video with the same title but was a joke/sarcasm video, because of this, many creators and players started to make a video similar to that. *Riot is the 4th major Geometry Dash Youtuber to reach 100,000 subscribers on his channel. The others are GuitarHeroStyles, Bycraftxx, AleXPain, Mikha and EricVanWilderman. *In one of Riot's streams, Riot openly criticised impossible levels, saying that almost all of them were stupid because of the fact that they were obviously impossible to do no matter what. *Riot and Cyclic are great friends. They both share same similarity (Both of them are great at playing) But they live in different countries and they contact each other with skype back then *Riot says he would wait for Mefewe to verify Sonic Wave Infinity's counterpart, AlterSonic Wave, before he verifies his own. Category:Players Category:Users Category:Geometry dash Users Category:North American Users Category:USA